compediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ian Darkholm
Ian Darkholm - Resume EARLY AGE As a Mandalorian (natives of Mandalore space), Ian felt attracted by the military from a very young age. As soon as he reached an age allowing him to actually become the very thing he had, for so long, only read about, he decided that he was going to do his best to live up to his expectations by joining the military forces of the galaxy and bring more glory to the Mandalorians' military legend. SERVICE WITH MANDALORE Ian Darkholm was born in Mandalore space and therefore, having now reached adulthood, he joined the Mandalore military. Having graduated from the Mandalore Academy in record time, he was assigned to to the Mandalorian navy, joining the 1 st Fleet (Iron Hammers). Still, Ian's expectations fell short, as he rapidly found out that too many of his kins had let their ego be blown out of proportion by the Mandalorian reputation of military excellence and were prone to forget that the base of that very same reputation and the associated military prowesses had been built upon the battle hardened "esprit-de-corps" of the Mandalorian brotherhood but now, "veterans" that had never seen battle were bashing on raw recruits just to try to prove to themselves that they were "powerful warriors". Having been reprimanded several times by his superiors for "making life too easy for the greenhorns" (by trying to actually teach them and helping them find their way around, instead of forcing them to, blindly, try to discover things the hard way. Feeling that the Mandalorian ideal was being betrayed by those that swore to uphold it, Ian decided to leave and seek, elsewhere, a true military brotherhood, where each individual "had each other's back" and all took upon themselves to help each member learn and grow to his full potential, so that individual may himself, then, contribute to make the whole group stronger. His decison made and having put his affairs in order with the Mandalorian command, Ian left to now serve other interests. SERVICE WITH THE CONFEDERACY OF INDEPENDENT SYSTEMS Now seeking work, Ian was contacted by someone who was in need of someone with his military and organisational skill so, soon, he was in the employ of the Confederacy of Independent systems (a Trade Federation sub-Faction), as their senior pilot (with the actual rank of Lieutenant-Commander), recruiter and head trainer. Later on, after being CIS' last acting Director, Ian was offered, when CIS was "absorbed" back in the Trade Federation, a place in the TF but chose, for personal reasons, to decline the offer and, after being responsible for the orderly transfer of the CIS remaining ships and personnel, he chose to see "other horizons". SERVICE WITH THE AILON NOVA GUARD Being a born Mandalorian, he chose to seek a faction whose martial traditions appealed to him and, therefore, joined another faction with a proud military heritage: the Ailon Nova Guard (where he held the offices of Dean of the Academy, Director of Sentient Resources and Director of Logistics, at one or another time... during the most part of his career in ANG actually being the three simultaneously) but, after working in the logistics department of the private sector, he also wanted to keep himself busy with more than scanning sectors so, he also worked, from time to time, as pilot for TransGalMeg, one of the galaxy's biggest shipbuilder whenever his duties in ANG allowed it. But, as they say: "nothing good lasts forever" and, just as that, one day Ian decided that although his day in ANG had been very good to him, it was time to seek other horizons and other challenges. SERVICE WITH THE TRADE FEDERATION AGAIN After leaving the Ailon Nova Guard, Ian Darkholm decided that he still had much to see and he decide to return to the Trade Federation and, instead of asking to be allowed to join back at his previous CIS rank (since CIS was, after all, a faction actually owned by the Trade Federation) of Lt-Commander, he decided to go back to the bottom of the ladder. Joining the Academy as any new freshman, he graduated, just like in Mandalore, in record time and was then assigned to the Department of Logistics where he spent some time, mostly flying cargo to wherever it was needed. Having caught the eye of his superiors, his dedication and hard work led it to be quickly invited to join the Department of Industry, where he now used the resources he, not so long before, only ferried across the galaxy, to expand the Trade Federation's territory and planets, creating a better, richer world of prosperity for every Federation sentient to live in and bringing prosperity to the Federation as whole. SERVISE WITH THE FALLEEN FEDERATION Having left the Trade Federation to seek employment elsewhere in the galaxy, Ian Darkholm decided to join the Falleen Federation, where he currently works in the Ministry of Engineering DATES 1. Joined Mandalore - Year 9 Day 125 2. Passed Training at the Mandalore Academy - Year 9 ~Day 132 3. Promoted to Cadet - Year 9 ~Day 132 4. Assigned to the Mandalore Navy - 1st Fleet - Year 6 ~Day 134 5. Left Mandalore - Year 9 Day 154 6. Joined the Confederation of Independent systems (TF owned faction) - Year 9 ~Day 155 7. 2nd in Command of the Department of Internal Affairs (Logistics, training and Personnel) - Year 9 ~Day 165 8. Acting Director of Internal Affair of CIS and faction leader- Year 9 Day 190 9. Joined the Ailon Nova Guard - Year 9 Day 206 10. Assigned Director of Sentient resources and Dean of the Ailon Nova Guard Academy - Year 9 Day 206 11. Accumulated functions as Director of Logistics - Year 9 Day 250 12.Stepped down from all his functions in the Ailon Nova Guard and left the faction - Year 11 Day 105 13. Joined the Trade Federation - Year 11 Day 115 14. Promoted to Deputy-director of Industry - Year 14 Day 277 15. Promoted to Director of Industry - Year 15 Day 42 16. Left the trade Federation - Year 16 Day 40 17. Joined the Falleen Federation - Year 16 Day 52 18. Rejoined the Trade Fedration - Year 16 Day 230 Ian Darkholm's fleet During his entire career, Ian owned a vast array of different ships, from his first nimble ETA-2s to several types of heavy cargo ships and now, even capital sized ships. Most of those ships where then, at one time or another, sold, to make way (and provide the funds) for bigger or better ships while new addition from other sources came to complete the expanding fleet. Ian's currently Fleet consists of: '- (Capital) Modular taskforce Cruiser "Crusader"' '- (Frigate) Corona Class Frigate "Ardent"' - (Frigate) Quasar fire-bulk cruiser "Citadel" - (Corvette) YV-666: "Ebon Sword" : The Ebon sword was bought, straight from the shipyard from the Techno Union and is Ian's pride and joy. - (Freighter) Action VI Transport: "SS Argosia" : Ian bought the Argosia straight from the shipyard from TransGalMeg, at a discount price, due to doing odd jobs for TGM. - (Freighter) YT-2000: "Silver Spear" : Although the Silver Spear was originally built under license from MandalMotors, Ian bought it as a used ship (albeit in perfect working conditions) also from TGM. It is Ian's fastest ship and has seen a lot of service, repeatedly dashing from one end of the galaxy to the other for someone time, without so much as a light-bulb glitch. - (Freighter) Sprint-class rescue craft: "Lightning Bolt" and "Arrow" : The Lightning Bolt and the Arrow are also a rather recent acquisition, having been acquired straight from the Shipyard from the Techno Union. Ian acquired the pair of small craft for their very high in-system speed, high hyperspeed (although lower than Ian's YT-2000, YT-510 or A-wing) and, especially, for his large passenger capability (since it can accommodate even more passengers than Ian's YV-666 despite to being a big freigther) - (Freighter)BFF-1 Bulk Freighter"Mountain Mover". ' It is Ian's standard heavy (and fast) hauler. '- (Freighter) YT-510: "Gundark" and "Prowler". ' '''They are one of Ian's fastest ship and have seen a lot of service, repeatedly dashing from one end of the galaxy to the other for someone time, without so much as a light-bulb glitch. '- (Freighter) Firespray interceptor: "Stingray"' '- (Freighter) Dynamic class: "Dark Strider"' '- (Freighters) Nu class attack Shuttle: "Alpha 1" to "Alpha 4"' '- (Freighters) Tri-mark VII interceptor: "Sabertooth"' '- (Fighter) RZ-1 A-wing''' the Razor was a personal gift of the Jacob Jansen, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, for years of dedicated service '- (Fighter) ETA-2 Actis class: "Lightning"' ---- Category:Individuals